The Reason
by psav2005
Summary: Sequel to There Goes My Hero. After winning the football state championship Vince reveals to Lola that she is the reason he has changed for the better. L/V one-shot song fic


**The Reason**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is the sequel to my recent one shot song fic, There Goes My Hero, and this is also a one shot song fic. If you haven't read There Goes My Hero I suggest reading it (and leaving a review, shameless plug I know) because this story starts right where that one left off. In this story everyone has returned to campus after the football's state championship win and Vince and Lola get away from the excitement for a second and they have a talk, with Vince revealing something to Lola that he has never told her or anyone. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review._**

**_Summary: One-shot song fic, sequel to There Goes My Hero. After winning the football state championship Vince reveals to Lola that she is the reason he has changed for the better. L/V._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zoey 101is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider, and the song The Reason is owned by the Hoobastank, who sings the song._**

As the busses with the new state football champions and their fans rolled onto the campus of Pacific Coast Academy that night, they were greeted by a small group. The group would have been larger if more people hadn't actually gone to the game. While it wasn't a large group of people who didn't go to the game they made up for that by being extra loud in welcoming the new state champions back. Vince got the biggest cheers as he was off the bus first, holding the championship trophy. Once everyone was off the bus and had their stuff put away they headed the Sushi Rox.

PCA's favorite sushi joint was the host to the campus wide celebration for the state championship victory, the place was packed and everyone was having a great time, even the workers, who for probably the first time ever were glad the place was packed.

While everyone on the team was getting recognition, in what was no shock to anyone else, Vince was getting the most. Vince was PCA's hero again, everyone wanted to talk to him and get a picture taken with him, and some students even wanted his autograph, granted those were just freshmen, silly freshmen. Vince eventually gave a speech, thanking everyone that had touched him during his comeback. During most of the speech he was looking right at Lola, wanting to add something very personal to this speech, but he decided to hold that out.

After giving his speech he went over to Lola and asked if they could go someplace private. Lola accepted and the two headed outside.

"Why did you want us to be someplace private," Lola asked as they got outside.

"Because there is something I wanted to tell you in private and not during my speech," Vince responded.

"And what is that," Lola asked with a smile.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Lola you know I'm not a perfect person, and there are many things that I think back on that I wish I didn't do, especially one that happened a couple years ago. But each of those things led to me continuing to learn who I really am, who the real Vince Blake is. I realize that I never meant to do those things, which they were stupid things to do that almost cost me everything near and dear to me; I realize that now and I have become a better person because of that. Now there is something I want you to know, that you, uh, I, uh, that your uh, you're the uh, that I uh," Vince stammered.

"Vince you can tell me anything," Lola said as she kissed her boyfriend.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"I found a reason to change from that monster I was and to start all over new as the man you see today, and the reason is you," Vince says.

For the first time ever Vince could say that his girlfriend Lola Martinez was speechless, so he continued his story.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

"I will always be sorry that I hurt Chase, Logan, Michael, and Mark. Everyday I must live with the fact that I hurt people who are now some of my closest friends. And while I physically didn't hurt you, or Quinn, or Zoey, I know I put you three through a lot of mental pain, and I could see that when I first saw you three when I returned, and when I saw you three and saw that pain and hurt in your guys eyes I wished I could take it all away, and I knew it would take awhile to get that pain and hurt out of your eyes because of what I did, but I had hope," Vince said, as Lola still couldn't respond.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

"I had hope because the reason I changed was you. When Chase and I became friends he told me about his love at first sight moment with Zoey, and I felt the same thing when I first looked at you. I would have made my move sooner but I was "The Great Vince Blake" and no one could see me with a steady girlfriend, the same way no one could see Logan with a steady girlfriend, wow how things certainly change," Vince said with a laugh. "Anyway while I was gone and restructured my life, all I thought about was you. I wanted so bad to e-mail or text you and tell you how I felt, but I couldn't because I didn't know either your e-mail or cell number, so I just kept changing myself so I could impress you when I returned, I guess it worked out pretty good if I do say so my……," Vince said before he was interrupted by a kiss from Lola.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

When they finally broke apart Lola asked Vince the question he was expecting from her.

"Is all that true baby, am I really the reason you have changed," Lola asked.

"Its one hundred percent true, I would bet my USC scholarship to anyone who doubted me, that's how true it is," Vince responded.

"Oh Vince," Lola responded as they kissed again.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

After they broke apart this time it was Lola who surprised Vince.

"You know you're a reason why I have changed as well," Lola said.

"I am, now how is that," Vince asked.

"Well when I was younger and first discovered I wanted to be an actress I was very stubborn, stuck up, and a down right snob. I started losing lots of my friends because I of this and I did a complete 180. Then when I got to PCA, a place where no one knew me, after making friends I started acting like that again, not completely but from time to time. Then you came back and when I found out you had really changed I used that to change as well and stop bringing back that stubborn, stuck up snob Lola of the past," Lola said.

The couple then hugged before sharing another kiss.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you  
_

"I love you Lola Martinez," Vince said.

"I love you Vince Blake," Lola responded.

The two then went back to rejoin all their friends at Sushi Rox.

**_A/N: Alright everyone there is the sequel, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review._**


End file.
